Sleepness
by Akaatje
Summary: Tyson is unable to sleep. Kai is awake. What's gonna happen? ps: My second fic!


Kai and Tyson 3 YAOI!

Again, Tyson and Kai. My FAV! I hope you like it ;P

I'm planing on doing another fic, but then with Kai and Rei. Tell me what you think

Restless.

"Why can't I sleep? Why is it so hard?" murmurs Tyson when he is lying in his bed, sleepless. He rolls over and looks up at the ceiling. "Kai makes me train way to hard. I'm so tired I can't sleep." He moves himself and sits now in his bed. He looks around in his room. "I know, I know. We are World champions and we should train to be at our best. I know that. But does it have to be so hard?" He sighed and get up. "Maybe a glass of water wil makes me sleepy?" He gets out of his room, walking very quiet so he doesn't wake the others who are sleeping in the same dojo. When he finally reached the kitchen he walks toward the refrigerator and opens it. "Milk, milk where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are." He grins. "A, there you are." Smiling, he gets himself a glass of milk. "Hmm, it seems that this doesn't work." He put the glass back at the counter. "What should I do now?" "What is your problem?" Tyson turns around. Kai. He shakes his head, but Kai is still standing there. "Is this a dream?" he murmurs to himself. "What were you saying?" Kai walks toward him. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought. Eh, I got myself a glass of milk. Maybe, you know?" he stutters. Kai nods. "What's the reason?" he asks. "Huh?" Tyson stares at the to-toned teen. "What's the reason you can't sleep?" Tyson thinks about it. 'I can't say he makes us train to hard, can I,' he thinks. "Well?" Kai is still standing there, waiting for an answer. "Well, I just keep thinking about…" Tyson starts. "About what?" Kai ask again. "Well," Tyson blushes. Kai smirks. "Don't laugh!" Tyson barks out. "I'm not laughing," is Kai's statement. "You are." "Don't switch it. Get back to the point. Are…are you in love with someone?" "What!" Tyson jerks his head up. His eyes are wide open. "What makes you think that?" 'I hope he doesn't know I'm in love with him,' he thinks. "Well, you are blushing." "Am not!" "Don't start. You were. Now tell me." Kai commands. "Who do you like? Hillary?" Tyson shakes his head. "What are you thinking? Not her, she is way to bossy." But he smiles, Kai can be bossy to. "Oh, so you don't like bossy people?" Kai looks down, at the floor. "Well, I do…I mean, he can be bossy sometimes." Tyson shakes his head. 'What's wrong with me?' "You said, you said 'he'. Does that mean… are you gay?" Kai looks hopefully into Tyson's chocolate-brown eyes. Tyson nods, misunderstanding the hopeful look in Kai's eyes for an angry. "I am. But don't worry, I mean… eh…" Tyson blushes again and look away, wondering what to say. "What I mean, I want to…Eh… are you mad?" Shyly he looks into Kai's eyes ones more. "Why should I? You have your right to choose who you like, even if he is of the same sex." "Huh?" Tyson looks at Kai, as Kai just has said:" Come, let's go for a swim." He blinks. "Tyson, it doesn't matter who you love. That's what I'm trying to tell you." Kai places his hand under Tyson's chin and lifts it up. "Do you get me?" And again, he is looking in Tyson's eyes. "Yes, crystal." Kai let Tyson go and turns around. "Do you think you are now able to go to sleep?" He asks without looking. "No, actually… I…didn't you wanted to know who I like?" Kai turns around, once more. "Sure, if that is the trick. I will listen." He grasps a chair. "Tell me, our do I have to guess?" "You may guess, if you want." "Hn." Kai seems to think. "Max?" Tyson shakes his head. "To hyper." He winks. Kai get a warm feeling inside. "Rei?" Tyson shakes his head again. "No, He is too sweet. I want a 'bad' guy." "Kenny?" "No, he is my best friend. That and he is in love with Emily. And I just don't like him that way." "Is it anyone from this team?" Kai wonders, maybe it's me! Slowly Tyson nods. "Yeah." It stays quiet for a moment. "But, I'm going to bed now." Tyson turns around and walk toward the door. He sighs. 'What else should I have expected? At least, he isn't throwing me out of the team.' "Tyson, wait." Tyson stops, freighted of what is coming. Kai grasp his left shoulder and turns him around. Tyson look to the floor. Kai grasp his other shoulder. "Look at me. Do you like me?" But Tyson keeps staring at the floor. Kai let go of Tyson left shoulder and put his hand under Tyson's chin. He lifts his face up and kisses him fully on the mouth. Tyson's eyes are wide open. Kai places little kisses on Tyson's cheek. "Kai?" Tyson looks into Kai's eyes. "Hm?" Kai stops. "Why are you doing that? Is this your idea of a joke?" "Do you think I am the person who makes jokes?" Tyson shakes his head. "No, but…You know…I eh." 'Now or never,' Tyson thinks. "Kai, I like you." Kai places a kiss against Tyson's forehead. "Tyson, I like you to." He takes Tyson up bridal style. "You do? Where are we going?" "Room." Tyson blinks. "Why?" Kai smiles. "I think you can sleep now, can you?" Tyson blushes and nods. "I think I can." He gives his newfound lover a hug. "Are you sleeping next to me?" "If that's what you want, that's what I shall do." En then he walks to Tyson's room.

Akaatje: Well...good bad?

Kai: Bad, as always. You making me a softy!

Akaatje: You are!

Kai: Am not!

Akaatje: You are!  
Author and her slave start a discussion

Tyson: PLease review


End file.
